


The one for me is You

by withoutInk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), I'm bad at tags, Jaemin is one tough cookie, Jeno loves him so much, M/M, The best Boyfriend Award goes to, lee jeno - Freeform, like he'll do anything for Jaemin, nomin, nomin oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutInk/pseuds/withoutInk
Summary: Jaemin is not one for big crowds and parties, so Jeno brings him hot choco and snacks to their place so they can celebrate the new year's eve alone.





	The one for me is You

**Author's Note:**

> so for my second fic, i chose this prompt and gave it to nomin. I made this in between classes so sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. Hope you'll like this story about finding your way out of a tunnel and true love will help you conquer and pass through any hardships in life. You just have to find the right person to give that true love to.

In a room with only the laptop screen lighting up the space and jaemin sandwiched between stuff toys his boyfriend refuses to buy but buys anyways, there’s something Jaemin is known for.

 

Jaemin is not one for parties. He doesn’t like big crowds and prefers spacing out when his boyfriend is not with him, busy with entertaining other people. Jeno is the exact opposite of Jaemin. He grew up always smiling and being surrounded by people. He’s popular, captain of the basketball team, a campus heartthrob and everyone knew and adored him. He’s the type to go on parties every night and doesn’t miss school the next day. Unlike Jaemin who stays at the dorm the whole night but is still tardy every now and then. Well...until he was partnered with Lee Jeno to document the hatching of an egg that he made sure not to miss any classes with him. Later then, they decided to share an apartment together to take care of their new chick that they named Nomin (both their names combined)

Long story short, they had to give the chick to a shelter making jaemin upset and Jeno concerned about Jaemin not being able to sleep. So one night, he heard Jaemin crying and cradled him to sleep. The younger inched closer to him, and he took that as good sign to wrap his arm around his waist. Jaemin rested his head on Jeno's chest and when Jeno heard snores, he thought that it was time for him to sleep too.  And lets just say that was the start of something beautiful.

 

Jeno helped Jaemin a lot with his social anxiety as well as his grades and attendance. While Jaemin changed Jeno’s nightlife from drinking till dawn to having a decent sleep...beside him.

All was well...

...until Jeno got invites to a New Year’s eve party from one of their friends or should i say Jeno’s popular friends. Jaemin immediately rejected the offer of going to the party and made Jeno go alone.

“You sure you don’t want to come?” Jeno asked for the nth time that week. “Yeah, i’m sure” jaemin says reassuringly, giving Jeno’s shoulder a tight squeeze before giving his cheek a light kiss. “I downloaded the whole F.R.I.E.N.D.S series so expect me to be up until you arrive” he said wiggling his eyebrows and giving Jeno a bright reassuring smile. “Don’t stay up too late ‘kay? I’ll come home as soon as possible” Jeno, arms outstretched, placed both his hands on jaemin’s shoulder. Jaemin lightly tapped Jeno’s hand before pushing him outside the room. “I love you" jeno pouted, "i love you too, babe" the other replied before succeeding in pushing him outside their shared apartment.

 

**-Jaemin’s pov-**

 

“You sure you don’t want to come?” Jeno asked for the nth time this week. “Yeah, I’m sure” _no, please stay,_ but jaemin kept the smile on his face. Jeno kept looking at him, probably searching for any signs of sadness or regret. _Jaemin, think think think of something to convince him that you’ll be fine. Just say something for the love of god!_ “I downloaded the whole FRIENDS series so expect me to be up until you arrive.” He said, a bit loudly and uncertain than intended, but he covered that all up with a bright smile. And (un)fortunately, jeno couldn’t see through it. Or did he? 6v6

 

 

**-jeno’s pov-**

“You sure you don’t want to come?” “Yeah, i’m sure” _no you’re not. You don’t have to lie to me, nana. I know you’re not fine._ “Don’t stay up too late ‘kay? I’ll come back as soon as possible” _i just need to make a short appearance then I’ll come running back to make you feel loved. I don’t like seeing you hurting._

 

Jeno knew why Jaemin didn’t like socializing and just locks himself up. If you ask Jeno, he was worried. He didn’t want to leave Jaemin alone specially during holidays since he knows the boy doesn’t even go home for that, and he knows why.

Jaemin’s childhood didn’t involve playing at the park, meeting new friends, actually talking to someone,,,No. It was just him locked inside his room because of his parents constant fights that is most of the time because of him. Wether it’s about his health, his tuition fees, his sexuality, almost all of the time the blame is placed on him. His life was colourless and just plain shit. He didn’t allow himself to be too close to someone in fear of becoming a problem to them. And up till now, Jaemin still fears that he might be a nuisance to Jeno. And the latter knew. He knew how Jaemin hated the fact that Jeno is restricting himself because of him. He once cried to Jeno about how they should just break up because he’s the reason why Jeno is being hated by his ‘friends’ or just people using him for clout honestly. Jeno didn’t care about them. He cared about the boy with his head held down wiping tears with his cute sweater paws.

Once, a teacher asked Jeno what makes him happy. He said that seeing people he loves happy, makes him happy. And Jaemin blaming himself, being puffy eyed..? Jeno could never let that pass. He’d do anything for Jaemin. God he loves him so much that instead of the party, he went to the mall and bought everything that will cheer his boyfriend up. His favourite hot choco, mini donuts, candy bars and of course, another stuff toy that will take a huge space on the bed. But if it’s the only thing that can make his Jaemin feel better? Who cares if he has to sleep on the floor.

 

* * *

 

Jaemin was never against Jeno hanging out with his friends. Sometimes he wanted time for himself too. A moment where he can recharge and just not think about being a problem to someone. A moment where he could assess himself, a time for him to cry freely, to release all the toxic energy inside. Cause you see, people like Jaemin don’t voice out their problems. They keep it hidden until they finally break down. Just like how a volcano erupts when there's too much pressure building up inside it, Jaemin is just like that. People who thought they knew Jaemin would describe him as a very positive person, always smiling, always happy, and that's what Jaemin wanted to show. He didn't want people to see him as a wreck, he didn't want anyone to see him cry, sad, even if it means putting on a fake smile. But when Jaemin's chamber had enough, he explodes. Most of the time, he excuses in going to the restroom but instead his feet walks to an unoccupied room to breathe. He does that often. 

In their almost 1 year of dating, Jeno only saw jaemin cry **once**. ~~Well at least that's what Jaemin thinks.~~  

 

In one of Jaemin's little vent breaks in between classes, Jeno found him in the old lab adjacent to the library. He didn't approach the boy but instead observed his every move. He saw Jaemin clutching his chest, head banging against the wall. After a few minutes, Jaemin slowly got in between his knees, back pressed against the wall, tilting his head back and releasing a shaky breath. He leaned forward, positioning his forehead between his knee caps, hands pulling on locks of hair. Jeno wanted to barge in and give the boy a hug. But he knew that Jaemin wanted to be alone. Occupied with his own thoughts, jeno didn't realize that jaemin was already up, getting ready to leave. Jeno ran behind a post, peeping at the door slightly opened. Jaemin was now smiling, his eyes not even red nor puffy. And it made Jeno think that what if there were times that Jaemin came to him looking okay, when he's actually not fine? what if all these time Jaemin kept on hiding and just taped a smile on his face to not make him worry?

 

* * *

* * *

 

Jaemin 'watched' The titanic just in case Jeno comes home and he sees him crying. Jeno came home an hour later with a paper bag filled with goodies on his left, and a hamster plushie on the right. He wanted to surprise Jaemin so he moved slowly and silently. He grabbed a bunch of throw pillows and blankets and placed them comfortably on a couch at the terrace. He illuminated the space with battery operated fairy lights to give it that tumblr vibe. He placed the snacks in bowls and reheated the hot choco, transferring it to Jaemin's fancier mug.

When he was done preparing, he opened the door to their room and sat at the edge of the bed. He leaned forward to place a peck on Jaemin's forehead, on the bridge of his nose, his left cheek, and before he could press a kiss on the younger's lips, he was met with a pair of eyes squinting at him. The younger realized who was in front of him and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in to continue the kiss. And instead of just a peck, this kiss was longer and sweeter, both smiling in between. Jaemin broke off the kiss first, earning him a whine. 

"you're home early" he said, voice still raspy, sleep still hanging on his eyes.

"i didn't go" Jeno replied, forehead pressed against the other's.

"why?" 

But Jeno didnt answer. Instead, he grabbed Jaemin's hand, pulling him outside to reveal the small viewing set up he made. 

"surprise!" 

Jaemin eyed the terrace from left to right. He noticed the fairy lights, the carpet, the snacks, and his Jeno whose hands are snaking on his waist and his head placed on the younger's shoulder. 

"do you like it?" Jeno asked. 

Jaemin unclasped Jeno's hold to face the latter, cupping his cheeks before telling him he loves it and placed kisses on Jeno's whole face.

"glad you did"

 

they ate the snacks and took cute photos to send to their friends as a modernish holiday postcard. And when the two were just snuggled against each other in silence, Jaemin broke the quiet and asked why his boyfriend didn't go to the party. He explained that he was fine being alone and that he felt bad for taking him away from such an opportunity to hang out with his friends. Jeno inched down to face the younger, his palm soft against the other's face, swiping his thumb across a tear that Jaemin didnt know escaped. 

"you don't have to fight your battles alone. I know you kept your problems and worries from me. I know that you sometimes force a smile to not make me worry. And i know that you think that i'd never understand. But know that I am here for you. I'll understand and love you even more. I have been leaning on you for so long and now it's time for you to lean on me too. I love you, Jaemin. And I'm ready to face these problems with you. I'll be your guiding light, your knight, and i'll be your hero when you think you lost the fight..."

"you dont have to be poetic" Jaemin cut him off, he smiled, and this time it was real.

"i love you too, Jeno...I love you so much" he closed his eyes, letting the tears finally escape. It felt nice to finally be true to the person you love. It felt really nice to be loved.

 

 

They spent the remainder of the night watching 'The greatest showman' for the 5th time since its release.  Jaemin realized that it was nice to have someone in your lowest point to help you conquer, better than when he was alone facing them. Jaemin realized that being on your own is rewarding and self fulfilling, but having someone willing to help, is both comforting and heart warming.They had a countdown of their own and kissed when it finally turned 12:00. The fireworks were beautiful,,,but the boy sitting beside him was even more so. And he KNEW, that he was the ONE for him.

**Author's Note:**

> so in my noren oneshot, i received comments about how i made their day brighter and all that jazz. So if you're having a hard time, know that there will be a light at the end of a tunnel, that you will find yourself out of that maze. And if you need someone to talk to, hmu on twitter @fakenajaemin and i'll be your friend. Thanks for reading! and dont forget that you are loved by me UwU
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. It’s how i know if I’m doing great or not so help a girl feel better, ey??


End file.
